Izy Volturi
by Spy for the Right
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, and she tries to be strong. But then she remembers who she is; not Isabella Swan, but Izy Volturi, the Vampire Princess! Now if she could just figure out who's attacking her family and friends, life would be perfect. Is gonna be a Alec/Bella. Don't like, go F yourself, 'cause I don't care.
1. Leaving and remembering

_**To my best friends Mirre, Niamh (pronounced Nief), Amy and Roos.**_

_**Title: Izy Volturi**_

_**Chapter one: leaving and remembering.**_

* * *

Izy Pov:

I felt temporarily brain-dead, like I'd been shot in the head, or in that one second after someone hit you that you still have no clue what happened. For a few seconds all I could think was one single word, rushing over and over through my head, stilling my thoughts.

'_Why?'_

But then I focused, and I forced the thought away, and I could see what he meant.

I was nothing, after all. A human, a mere plaything. Nothing of any worth.

''You don't want me?'' I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I forced myself not to think of them. I didn't want our goodbye to be like the ending of a bad romance novel.

''No,'' He muttered, his musical voice echoing around the clearing. I nodded, almost more to myself than to him.

''Can you do me one favour?'' I asked him, and hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid of my last request, he nodded. ''Say goodbye to your family for me.''

His eyes lit up with relief at the relative easiness of my favour. ''I will,'' he assured me. ''And in return, can you promise me to be safe and take care of yourself?''

I smiled softly; even as he left me, he cared enough about me to make sure I wouldn't harm myself. ''I will.''

He leaned forward and gave me a soft, sweet kiss on the forehead.

''Then I swear that this is the last you'll see of me or my family.''

My smile turned grim. ''You're doing it wrong, Edward,'' I muttered into thin air. ''That's not a promise; that's a curse.''

Alice Pov:

I glared at my brother as I double-checked my suitcase, even though I'd already seen I had everything. _I still say this is the worst idea you'll ever have_. I thought at him. He didn't look up from where he was playing the soft sound that I recognized as Bella's Lullaby.

The others came down the stairs, all carrying suitcases like mine. Emmett looked around, the usual smile absent from his face.

''I'm gonna miss this place,'' he said, just like he said every time we moved.

''We'll come back. We always do.'' Carlisle answered, and they shared a smile that was painful in its familiarity. Because it just didn't have the ease, the happiness it usually had.

We all felt it, though none of us would ever mention it. There was a soft, unbreakable veil of sadness over us that made every experience a little less.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of old tires driving over asphalt made our heads shot up. We all looked at each other, questions and hope in our eyes. Even Edward looked up from his piano, though his eyes held more pain than hope.

''Alice?'' Rosalie asked me, raising one eyebrow. I closed my eyes, focusing, but I didn't see anything to do with Bella.

''Nothing,'' I said softly. ''I can't even see her now, even though I _know_ she's there.''

We all looked to Edward. None of us moved even an inch as the car stopped on our law, and six footsteps led Bella to our door. At the very last possible moment, as if he regretted the very action of leaving, Edward ran off into the woods, too fast for our eyes to catch.

The doorbell rang.

Carlisle Pov:

I looked around the room at my family members, asking them with my eyes. They all nodded, soft smiles and grins on their faces. The cloud of sadness that had been there since Edward had told us to leave had finally left, and it made all of us happier.

I opened the door, smiling warmly at Bella, who smiled back shyly.

''I knew you'd still be here,'' she said softly. ''Can I come in?''

Alice appeared besides me, but unlike other times, Bella didn't jump. I figured she was getting used to us.

''YES!'' Alice screamed into my ear. She dragged Bella inside by the arm, making Bella giggle softly and rather girlishly, something I'd never heard her do before.

Once inside, Bella sat down gingerly, and began fidgeting. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Before it could be picked, she hang up again. We all looked on, rather confused.

Bella looked down, not looking at any of us. ''I have something to tell you guys.'' She stared awkwardly. ''But you'll have to promise not to ask questions until the end. Everything will be explained.''

We all promised, and she dialled again. This time, she allowed her phone to be picked up. She placed the phone on the coffee table and sat back down.

We all looked at the phone. ''Hello?'' A voice emerged from it.

My brow furrowed as I recognized the voice. ''Marcus?'' I asked, incredulously, wondering why Bella had on of the Volturi leaders on speed dial.

''Carlisle!'' Marcus sounded happier than I was used to. ''How are you, my friend?''

''I am well, thank you,'' I replied, feeling a little dazed. I opened my mouth to ask, when Bella shot me a pleading look, and I remembered my promise not to ask.

''Can you please explain everything to the Cullens?'' Bella asked in a small voice.

''Are you sure, Isabella?'' Caius' voice broke in, softer than I'd ever heard Caius speak. Bella seemed to agree with me, if the surprised look she gave her phone was anything to go by.

She took a deep breath, looking as if she was steadying herself. ''Yes.'' Her voice was stronger now, with a certain authority in it that I'd never heard Bella speak with.

My family looked at each other as Caius started talking.

''Marcus and I met Isabella when she was five.'' Caius said, sounding as if he'd told this story before. ''In 1876.''

* * *

_**Chapter two will be up soon, so DON'T TEXT ME NIAMH! (You know you'd do it.)**_

_**And would you all go to Niamh's account ikkebenraar and check out her superawesome Soul Eater stories?**_

_**Love,**_

_**SFTR**_


	2. When the sisters meet the Cullens

_**To my best friends, Mirre, Niamh, Amy and Roos.**_

_**Go to Niamh's profile ikkebenraar to check out her superawesome Soul Eater stories!**_

_**Title: Izy Volturi.**_

_**Chapter two: When the sisters meet the Cullens.**_

_**Mirre, Niamh, Amy: You're in this chapter.**_

* * *

Mirre Pov:

I looked at my sisters when the phone rang. Even though we were nowhere close, we could still hear it. I held out my hand for them to take and teleported us to the shadows behind the thrones. Once we saw that Aro wasn't there, we stepped out.

''Was that Izy?'' Niamh asked, jumped up and down excitedly. I put my hand on her shoulder to make her stop jumping.

''Yes,'' Marcus said, giving me a grateful smile. ''She'll call again in a minute, I'm sure.''

He was right, because not seconds later, the phone rang again. Marcus picked it up, giving us a look to stay quiet. Niamh pouted.

''Hello?'' he said.

A new, unfamiliar voice came from the phone. ''Marcus?''

It was male, and sounded welcoming. Marcus seemed to recognize the voice, because he answered with a big smile on his face.

''Carlisle! How are you, my friend?''

_Carlisle_. It seemed familiar, and a few seconds later I realized why; Carlisle Cullen, the family Izy had gone to.

''I am well, thank you.'' He sounded puzzled, and I figured Izy hadn't told the Cullens yet.

''Can you please explain everything to the Cullens?'' Izy confirmed my suspicion.

It was the smallest voice I'd ever heard her speak with, and I realized she must really care about the family. Amilyn stopped from where she was talking to some bugs on the wall to smile sadly at the phone, and even Niamh stopped trying to pry my hand off her shoulder. I just frowned sadly.

''Are you sure, Isabella?'' Caius asked her gently. I heard Izy take a deep breath, and when she spoke again, her voice was a little bit more like I was used to.

''Yes,'' she said, and Caius and Marcus looked at each other. Both nodded and Caius started to explain.

''Marcus and I met Isabella when she was five.'' He said. ''In 1876.''

There was dead silence at the other end of the phone, the silence that could only happen between vampires who could, quite literally, become statues.

Izy sighed, and I heard her pick up the phone. ''You there, Mirre?'' she asked, sounding more annoyed, but also like herself again.

''Hey Izy,'' I greeted her for the first time in months.

''Hey Mirre. Listen, can you bring Marcus, Caius and your sisters to Cullen Casa?''

''Jay!'' Niamh shouted, breaking free of my hold to do a little happy dance. Amilyn giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh along.

''She's doing her victory dance, isn't she?'' Izy asked fondly, and I nodded my head before realizing she couldn't see that.

''Yeah,'' I said through my laughter. ''As soon as I can catch her I'll bring her there.''

''Good luck,'' Izy said dryly before hanging up the phone. I began to chase Niamh, teleporting in front of her. Somehow, she managed to stay ahead.

''Help me, Amilyn!''

But Amy just shook her head and laughed, clutching her sides.

Jasper Pov (jay):

I jumped into a protective crouch in front of Alice when three unfamiliar girls and two Volturi leaders suddenly appeared in our living room, landing on top of the glass table and breaking it. The eldest girl stood up, smiling apologetically at Esme.

''Sorry.''

''Quite alright, dear,'' Esme smiled back.

The girl had long, blonde hair with a black dip-die. She had friendly eyes with a small amount of protectiveness I could also feel whenever she looked at the other girls. She wore simple long, black pants and a short-sleeved black shirt.

The youngest one stood up next, jumping up and down like a little girl, smiling widely and overall being extremely hyper. She had long, fiery red hair and big, round eyes. Her feelings echoed her actions, making me want to pull my hair out and jump through the roof and the same time. She wore red shorts and a pink tank top.

The Volturi leaders stood up, chuckling softly as Dip-die glared at them. They quickly turned around to talk with Carlisle and Esme.

The last girl stood up. Her long, dark hair fell in front of her distant eyes as she immediately looked at the window. She smiled briefly before walking over to stare at the glass, seemingly muttering to herself.

Dip-die grinned at Bella. ''Morning, Izy.''

I spared a moment to wonder why they called her Izy, and another to realize that Izy was definitely a better name than Bella.

''Morning, Mirre.'' She greeted back. ''Morning, Amy. How are the birds?''

Amy turned around, smiling vaguely and giving Be- Izy a quick hug. ''Squirrels, actually,'' she giggled. ''And they're fine. How are you.''

''Alright.'' Izy smiled. ''Though being human is getting annoying. Marcus, can Niamh turn me back now?''

The red-head appeared so fast I almost thought she'd teleported. ''Can I? Ooh, please?''

Marcus chuckled. ''Fine with me, but I think introductions should be first, and then of course an explanation.''

The red-head pouted. ''Oh, alright then. Buzz kill.''

B- Izy blushed. ''Right.''

She turned to us. ''Guys, these are Mirre,'' she pointed at Dip-die, who nodded in greeting. ''Niamh.'' the red-head ran to give each of us a hug. ''And Amilyn, though you can call her Amy.'' The dark-haired smiled at each of us before turning back to the window.

''I'm going to assume you all know Marcus and Caius,'' she grinned softly at the two men. ''Then; this is Carlisle and his mate Esme, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Emmett and his mate Rosalie. Alice, can you see where Edward ran off to?'' Then, to the visitors, she explained; ''Alice can see the possible future. Jasper can feel and alter emotions.''

''Also those from animals?'' Amilyn asked interestedly. I shook my head, and she pouted in the same way as Niamh had done.

''Amy can speak to animals,'' Izy explained at my confused look. ''Mirre can teleport, and Niamh can make vampires human again.''

_Ah,_ I thought to myself. _There's that silence again._

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon. Oh, and Mirre (or Niamh) don't forget to text Roos, I don't have her number.**

**Love,**

**SFTR**


	3. Powers

_**To Mirre, Niamh, Amy & Roos.**_

_**Visit ikkebenraar for some supermegafoxyawesome Soul Eater!**_

_**Title: Izy Volturi**_

_**Chapter three: Powers.**_

* * *

Jasper Pov:

After a while, I got uncomfortable. Everyone's emotions were getting to me, and somehow Izy understood, because she turned to glare at everyone.

''Yes, Niamh's powers are rather special,'' She said to Carlisle and Emmett. ''Yes, I'm certain she gets this attention a lot.'' She motioned to Alice and Esme. ''And yes, she can indeed get a vampire pregnant.'' She told Rosalie.

She smiled softly at me before turning towards Marcus and Caius, who'd been watching it with smirks.

Caius nodded without having to be told anything and motioned for everyone to sit down. Once we were all seated, he started to talk.

''As Isabella said, Niamh can change vampires into humans, though only temporarily.'' He started.

''In 1876, Marcus and I met Isabella on the streets. Her mother had just died, and she walked up to us, told us she knew we were vampires, and threatened to tell everyone.

''Of course, we could have easily killed her, until she showed us her power.''

As everyone turned to look at Izy, a little bird flew into her hand. When she looked up, her eyes were slightly unfocused.

''I can control the mind,'' she muttered, allowing the bird to fly towards Amilyn. ''Humans' and animals'. I can make you see things you've never seen, forget things so normal that you've never thought them. I can make you do things that you think are unforgivable and I can make you forgive yourself for them.

''My power is actually physical, we've discovered.'' She frowned softly. ''I don't change your thoughts; I actually change the way your brain works, and I can change it back.

''I can make you see things so scary you'll run away, screaming, or things so sweet you won't want to move.''

She looked up, and there was a pang of sadness only I could feel echo around the room. ''I can make you forget how to breath, or how to notice when you're hungry.''

But although only I could _feel_ her emotions, everyone in the room could see it in her eyes. The desperate longing, the hope that we won't be frightened.

''I can alter a vampire's powers,'' she continued softly. ''Make them as harmless as a fly's wings. I can change anything to do with the mind.''

Marcus put a calming hand on her shoulder. ''She showed us this by making the whole town move. Imagine, a little five year old girl with the strength to stop nearly 200 people.''

''We took her in, obviously.'' Caius interrupted with a fond smile. ''And we taught her everything we knew. When she turned seventeen, her birthday present was being changed.''

''Eleven years later she became our Princess, and my daughter.'' Marcus smiled, happiness shining in his eyes and his emotions.

''That's a beautiful story,'' Esme muttered, smiling happily. ''But it doesn't explain why Bella was here.''

Izy sighed. ''There is a vampire in the Volturi called Eleanor.'' she stared at her hands. ''She has the power of Truth. When you ask her a question, you will her the absolute truth.

''Two years ago, three nomads crossed through our city. They came to the castle, delivering a threat from the Romanians. These nomads were James, Laurent and Victoria.''

My family gasped, but Izy paid no heed. ''After they left, we asked Eleanor whether or not the nomads would be a threat. We got two answers; a yes, and a no.

''This happens when the truth is not set in stone, but there is a possibility of two options.

''Eleanor said they would be a threat were we to do nothing; to let the matter rest and focus on the Romanians. We would survive, but harmed, and unable to defend ourselves properly.

''She also said the would be allies rather than foes if we could help the redhead find her true mate. This mate would have been waiting for her since his change, but because of the wait, he would have forgotten what love feels like, and when he sees her, he would not recognize the frantic beating of his undead heart as the feeling of romance.

''So before he saw his mate, he would have to be reminded what it is like to love.''

I felt a spike of understanding, and heard Carlisle breath out Edward's name.

''I altered Charlie's mind to see me as his daughter. Niamh changed me into a human again, and right before I stepped on the plane, I changed my own mind very specifically; I would only remember who I was when either Edward left me, or Mirre would tell me. No one else.''

Esme sobbed and threw herself at Izy. ''Thank you.'' she muttered, hugging her. ''Thank you so much.''

''Can I change her back now?'' Niamh ruined the moment. ''I'm getting tired of human Izy.''

After Esme pulled back, Izy lay down on the couch and nodded.

''Vampirize me, Niamh,'' She grinned and closed her eyes.

Niamh put her hand on Izy forehead, closed her eyes, and we could all see a bright red light surrounding her hand.

And then I felt it. Terribly familiar and extremely painful. I was changing again, I thought, my hands ruined the armrest of my chair.

And then Izy's brown eyes opened and focused on my golden ones. I felt her presence in my mind, rooting me to the spot, before slowly erasing the pain, even as brown turned to ruby red and pale skin turned paler. My hands slowly unclenched, and then the feeling was gone entirely, but Izy wasn't finished changing. Little, unnoticeable flaws were still disappearing. Slowly, the red light sank into the human I could still call Bella and changed her into a strong vampire whom the name Bella just did not fit.

Izy.

Izy Pov:

The pain was excruciating. Changing back took less time, but was twice as painful. Through the painful thoughts that clouded my mind and cleared it at the same time, I realized Jasper must feel the same.

I forced myself to open my eyes and lock onto Jasper's, jumping into his mind like I'd done so many times but this time was so much more painful, because my body was burning like I'd landed in hell and my mind desperately wanted to go back to my body to protect it from the flames that had to be eating it away inch by inch.

Finally I found the line that was Jasper's gift, and I altered it until he could no longer feel my pain. I quickly jumped back into my own body. The pain was deafening, blinding, I felt like Alec was using his power on me, but at least Alec wouldn't have let me feel the flames that were changing my very DNA.

And then, so suddenly it took me a while to discover that it had, in fact, stopped, the pain went away.

The first thing I heard was Niamh screaming.

''IZY, YOU'RE BACK!''

* * *

_**Read it? Review. You get the drill.**_

_**Love,**_

_**SFTR**_


	4. A message from the animals

**_To Mirre, Niamh, Amy and Roos._**

**_You should all go visit ikkebenraar for some supermegafoxyawesome Soul Eater!_**

**_Title: Izy Volturi_**

**_Chapter 4: Home sweet home._**

* * *

Amilyn Pov:

I watched as Izy slowly changed back, all the while helping the blonde empath. It made me smile, realizing how caring Izy would always be.

''IZY, YOU'RE BACK!'' My younger sister screamed, making me wince slightly. Izy turned to glare at Niamh.

''I can hear you quite well, thank you.'' She said dryly.

_''The Immortal Princess has returned!''_ The birds outside cried out. One of them flew through the open window and landed on my shoulder.

_''Immortal Speaker,''_ The hummingbird started. I smiled at it to encourage it. _''The Flying Ones want to warn you. Our kind received a message from the Swimmers.''_

I frowned slightly. _''What did the message say?''_ I asked kindly, but urgently. Fish rarely speak, they don't mind anything that doesn't include the seas.

The bird seemed nervous. _''The message spoke of a Dutchman who crossed the waters with the Wolfmen.''_

I raised my eyebrows. _''A Dutchman? Is that someone from the Netherlands?''_ The hummingbird nodded. _''And what are the Wolfmen? Can you tell me?''_

It switched from one foot to another. _''The Wolfmen are Immortal, like you, Speaker, but they don't drink life. They change with the Switching of the Moons into creatures of destruction. The are your enemies, Speaker.''_

I gasped as understanding filled my mind. ''Werewolves!'' I cried out. The bird nodded again.

''What is it, Amilyn?'' Mirre asked urgently, but I didn't pay attention as a different, older-looking dove landed on my sister's knee.

_''The Climbers have seen the Dutchman as well, Speaker,'' _The dove told me in a soft voice. _''They say he has the power to make you sleep with his voice. A single word and you're already asleep.''_

_''Have they caught his name?'' _I asked the dove. She nodded.

_''They have, Speaker. The Dutchman with the power of sleep is called Stefan Witwerts.''_

Mirre Pov:

I watched as a small hummingbird flew into the house and landed on Amilyn's shoulder. It chirped softly and Amy muttered back, seemingly quietly enough for us not to hear. This went on for a while until Amy gasped. ''Werewolves!'' she cried out. My eyes widened.

''What is it, Amilyn?'' I asked her, scared for my family. Caius' eyes narrowed angrily – everyone knew his personal vendetta against werewolves.

Suddenly, a beautiful white dove landed on my knee. I knew better than to chase it away as Amilyn listened to what the bird had to say.

''Stefan Witwerts,'' she finally murmured with wide eyes. Everyone was looking at her as her head shot up towards Caius. ''A Dutch vampire called Stefan Witwerts crossed the waters to Volterra, together with Werewolves.''

Marcus, Caius and Izy swore loudly, jumping up from where they'd been sitting and starting to plan.

''We haven't got the manpower to fight werewolves!'' Izy groaned loudly, pacing back and forth.

''We have our guard, Isabella,'' Marcus tried to assure her.

''Half of which is on another of Aro's insane quests!'' She nearly shouted. ''We're missing Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri and Renate!''

Caius seemed to agree with Izy. ''If there are more than three werewolves, we haven't got enough people to fight them.''

The Cullens all looked at each other. ''We can help.'' Carlisle offered.

Niamh Pov:

I was playing a game with myself that involved imitating everyone's faces when Amy suddenly gasped. ''Werewolves!''

''What is it, Amilyn?'' Mirre immediately asked, being the overprotective older sister that she is. Sometimes that can get annoying.

Just then I noticed that a hummingbird had landed on Amy's shoulder, and a dove on Mirre's knee. I began making faces at them, and they looked at me as if I was crazy.

Eventually, Amy stopped speaking to the dove and started talking to us again. ''Stefan Witwerts.'' she muttered. Her eyes were wide. She turned to look at Caius. ''A Dutch vampire called Stefan Witwerts crossed the waters to Volterra, together with Werewolves.''

Izy, Marcus and Caius stood up and started acting serious. I hated it when Izy acted serious; she wouldn't like me anymore whenever I started being 'too freaking hyper', as she called. Mirre watched them carefully.

My eyes widened and I giggled softly when I heard the three Volturi leaders swear. Izy started to pace.

''We haven't got the manpower to fight werewolves!'' she groaned, making the same circle over and over.

Marcus tried to assure Izy. ''We have our guard, Isabella.''

I made a face, wondering why they always called Izy 'Isabella'. It was so official.

Izy had an argument against that ready, it seemed. ''Half of which is on another of Aro's insane quests!'' She screamed. ''We're missing Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri and Renate!''

I vaguely wondered how she knew that, but then realized she probably checked our minds to get up to date. I scowled, not liking that she could enter my mind at any moment. Maybe I should make her human again …

Caius nodded vehemently. ''If there are more than three werewolves, we haven't got enough people to fight them.'' he agreed.

Carlisle looked at Esme, who nodded sadly. Then he looked at Jasper, who also nodded, as did Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice just sighed.

''I've already seen it anyway,'' she said, low enough that I could barely hear. Carlisle sighed as well.

''We can help,'' he said. Izy's eyes widened.

''No.'' She growled. I giggled softly.

''We'd have enough people, Isabella.'' Caius sighed. ''It would help.''

Izy looked at Marcus, and seeing something in his eyes, she growled and punched the wall, making a large hole in it. I giggled again.

* * *

**_Read. Review. You know it.  
Love,  
SFTR_**


	5. Battling the Major

_**To Mirre, Niamh, Amy & Roos.**_

_**Visit ikkebenraar for awesome Soul Eater stories.**_

_**Title: Izy Volturi**_

_**Chapter 5: Battling the Major.**_

* * *

Mirre Pov:

Because I couldn't teleport so many people, we had to go by plane. Alice assured us we'd be on time, though all she could see was the vampire, since she'd never been a werewolf. Izy refused to alter her power to change that.

I was furious, nervous, and worried at the same time. Someone was attacking Volterra, and with it, my family. And I was extremely protective of my sisters.

Once we got to the castle, we got a surprise.

''Edward?'' Izy asked, a polite smile on her face. Her ruby eyes strayed to the female next to him. ''And Victoria.''

''Bella.'' Edward seemed uncomfortable. Well, I could understand why. He'd left the girl he thought to be his mate for the woman who'd attacked said girl.

''How did you get here so quickly?'' Izy wondered, completely ignoring Edward's discomfort.

''That was me, actually.'' Victoria's bloody red lips curved into a smile. ''My power is to know where to go. And I have to thank you, Princess. Without you I would have been stuck with James forever, quite literally.''

Izy simply smiled back. ''It was no problem, Victoria.'' She led us to the throne room while Carlisle explained everything to Edward and Esme started talking with Victoria.

Amilyn crouched down as her cat Scarlet jumped into her arms. She giggled.

''Scarlet says that Aro has locked himself in his room until the threat of the werewolves is gone,'' She told us, making me snort and Niamh laugh.

''That certainly makes things easier.'' Izy muttered. ''He isn't any good at fighting anyway. Now it's just us, Renate, Chelsea, Eleanor and Heidi.''

''You're not fighting.'' Edward suddenly said decisively. Izy's eyes narrowed.

''Excuse me?''

''You're not fighting.'' He repeated, digging his own grave. ''You're not strong enough.''

A low growl echoed through the room before Izy's eyes turned calculating.

''I'll tell you what,'' she said, smirking. ''I'll fight anyone of your choosing. If I lose, I'll sit out the fight. If I win,'' Her eyes flickered over the crowd before landing on Carlisle and Esme. Her ruby red eyes clearly showed her worry for them. ''If I win, Esme sits out.''

I smirked along with her, as did Marcus and Caius. We all knew how good a fighter Izy was, even without her powers.

Edward nodded, before scanning his family. ''You fight Jasper.'' He said clearly.

Izy's smirk widened. ''I'd love to.''

Jasper Pov:

As Izy led me to a huge gym, I scanned the feelings of the Volturi members.

If their feeling were anything to go by, I was about to have my ass handed to me.

Izy smiled at me, excitement and mischievousness spiking her feelings.

''No powers,'' she told me. ''Just fighting. Deal, Major Whitlock?''

I snorted at her confidence and nodded. ''Deal, ma'am.''

That was when she ran at me.

Amilyn Pov:

Had it been anyone else fighting, I would have been worried about them. But I've seen Izy fight before, and truthfully, it was terrifying.

Esme gasped when Izy ran at Jasper full-speed. Jasper started running forward to meet her head-on, but at the last moment, Izy dived down, making Jasper trip. He was up again and facing her in less than a second.

He ran at her, a little anger showing through his eyes. He lashed out with his right hand, but she moved to the left and grabbed his arm. She kicked his leg out from underneath him just as she turned his arm, making him land on his back. She pined him to the floor.

But before Caius could signal the end of the fight, Jasper had his arm around her neck and threw her off him. She landed neatly on her feet, smiling innocently.

''Very nice, Major.'' She said. He charged at her, running at full speed. She jumped up and twirled around in the air, landing just as her foot kicked at head-height.

The kick caught him at the temple and he fell sideways. Izy laughed softly as he roared like an animal, instincts taking over.

He dived at her, catching her right leg and throwing her across the room. She stood up, eye twitching. Just as Jasper reached her, she shoved her arm forward. Her hand connected with his chest with a loud thunder and he was flung backwards, hitting his head on the wall.

This time it was Izy who charged, running so quickly I could barely see. She grabbed his neck, flinging Jasper over her shoulder and shoving him into the floor with her hand around his neck and one foot on his chest.

''Isabella wins.'' Caius announced. Izy released Jasper, offering a hand to help him up. He took it, a soft grin forming on his face.

''Guess I'm fighting,'' Izy smirked at Edward. She turned to Esme. ''Sorry, but if you'd been fighting I would have worried about you.''

''It's alright, dear.'' Esme hugged her.

''That. Was. AWESOME!'' Emmett thundered next to me, making me wince slightly. ''I wanna fight you, Bella!''

''Izy,'' she corrected. ''And sure. Right now?''

Emmett nodded and rushed forward.

Izy Pov:

I faced Emmett, feeling excited. I always loved fighting, it made me feel free.

Emmett ran at me. I didn't move, just stood still and allowed him to tackle me. Right before we landed, I twisted so that I was on my feet and he fell face-first into the floor. He stood up, leaving an Emmett's-face-shaped dent in the floor. I blinked innocently.

He charged at me again, and this time I dropped to the ground, catching his legs so that he tripped. I allowed his face to bash into the floor before throwing him into the wall.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and raised an eyebrow at Caius. He chuckled. ''Isabella wins.''

I allow Emmett to fall to the ground and smirk.

* * *

_**Well, that was Izy fighting! Read, review, and follow, because ch. 6 will be up in a few hours.**_

_**Love,**_

_**SFTR**_


End file.
